What If Ramadhan Happens in Thousand Sunny?
by Eleamaya
Summary: Sebuah fic ttg Ramadhan yg amat sangat telat di-publish. Selama bulan Ramadhan, yang mengeluh bukan hanya Luffy saja tapi juga Sanji, Zoro, dan yang lainnya. Puasa kan bukan hanya menahan lapar dan haus saja. Kita ikuti kisah mereka yuk. Cover not mine.


**Lebaran telah tiba, aku udah telat banget nih baru publish fic tentang Ramadhan di bulan Syawal. Maklum, tiap nyalain PC, bawaannya **_**browsing**_** mlulu hehehe. Ini adalah fic "What if", maka tolong anggap bahwa seluruh kru SHP beragama islam. Jadi, untuk pembaca yang non-Muslim harap maklum kalau ada beberapa istilah yang kurang dimengerti. Tenang saja, aku tetap berusaha se-IC mungkin sehingga fic ini masih bisa dinikmati dengan nuansa khas kru SHP.**

**Oya, kelupaan. Eleamaya mengucapkan "Selamat Idul Fitri, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin. ****Mohon maaf jika selama****menjadi penghuni FOPI dalam 2 tahun ini aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan."**

* * *

><p><strong>Judul:<strong> What If Ramadhan Happens in Thousand Sunny?

**Words: **2666

**Genre:** Spiritual/Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Di dunia OP itu sama sekali ga ada bulan Ramadhan, kcuali mungkin di negaranya Vivi. Yg tahu hanya Odacchi seorang.

**Summary:** Selama bulan Ramadhan, yang mengeluh bukan hanya Luffy saja tapi juga Sanji, Zoro, dan yang lainnya. Puasa kan bukan hanya menahan lapar dan haus saja. Kita ikuti kisah mereka bersama Ustadzah Robin yuk^^.

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang cerah di tengah lautan yang luas di atas sebuah kapal, matahari seolah membakar seluruh penghuninya.<p>

"HAUSSSSSSSSSSS...! LAPAAAARRRRRRRRRRR...!"

Tampaknya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi dari mana sumber suaranya. Luffy merangkak dengan lidah terjulur dan tubuh seolah menguap mendekati pintu dapur. Ia hendak mendorong pintu itu tapi tak bergerak. Dikunci.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Ia bermaksud mendobraknya. Tapi... "Haaaah, nggak ada tenaga."

Tinjunya ternyata loyo, Luffy pun tetap terbaring di depannya.

Sepasang mata tajam mengawasi lokasi itu. Sanji, sang koki kapal, nyaris tak beranjak dari tempatnya untuk selalu sigap menjaga daerah kekuasaannya tersebut. Ia baru akan memasuki dapur sekitar pukul empat sore untuk menyiapkan makanan berbuka. Sanji lantas menghela napas.

"Huh! Untung hari ini aku tak perlu buang energi untuk menghajarnya," ujarnya.

Sanji lalu beralih meninggalkan tempatnya, yakin bahwa Luffy pun tak akan sanggup menyelinap masuk. Tapi, ia juga bisa merasakan penderitaan Luffy kali ini. Bukan karena ia juga tengah menahan haus dan lapar. Puasa 13 jam tidak sebanding dengan saat ia dulu nyaris mati kelaparan di atas karang bersama Pak Tua Zeff selama lebih dari sebulan, dan ia sanggup bertahan. Sanji merasa bosan. Ia sungguh tak ada kerjaan kali ini. Memasak untuk para Lady-nya tidak bisa karena mereka juga puasa sementara ia bukan tipe yang hanya tidur-tiduran saja seperti rivalnya yang berambut lumut itu. Dan, kalau sudah gusar seperti ini, ia tak sanggup menahannya. Sanji lantas menyusupkan tangannya ke kantong celana dan mengambil sesuatu.

Tidak apa, sedikit saja, batinnya.

"Oi, sobat!"

Sanji pun kaget dan kelimpungan. "Usopp, apa-apaan kau!"

"Sini, kusita rokokmu," lanjutnya.

Dengan geram pun Sanji menyerahkan sebungkus rokok pada Usopp.

"Eit, kurang." Usopp pun merengsek maju. Ia memaksa membuka jas Sanji.

"Usopp, hentikan atau kuhajar kau!" seru Sanji.

Tapi Usopp tak memedulikan gertakannya. Pada bulan suci ini, ia tahu Sanji pasti tak akan semarah biasanya.

**PLUNG PLUNG PLUNG****...**

Selusin bungkus King Ground-nya pun berjatuhan dari balik jasnya.

"Cih, sial..." umpat Sanji.

"Wah, panen," seru Usopp memunguti bungkus-bungkus rokok Sanji.

Begitulah, jika Sanji mengawasi Luffy agar tidak mencuri makanan. Usopp lah yang mengawasi Sanji agar tidak mencuri-curi kesempatan merokok. Kedua hal itu kan bisa membatalkan puasa. Tapi jangan salah, Usopp sendiri belum tentu puasanya paling _kaffah_.

Di sisi lain, Chopper juga menderita kebosanan. Tak ada Luffy yang mengajaknya bermain karena kaptennya itu lemas luar biasa. Ia sendiri sudah mati-matian menjelaskan pada Luffy bahwa puasa tak akan membunuhnya. Kalau sudah begitu, Usopp-lah yang menghiburnya.

"Kuceritakan kehebatanku yang lain, Chopper!"

Chopper pun sudah bersiap semangat. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya menikmati cerita –tepatnya kebualan– Usopp. Dan...

**PLAK!**

"Belajarlah untuk jujur, Usopp," seru seseorang menjitak kepala sniper mereka itu. "Dosa-dosamu pada Chopper dan Luffy sudah menumpuk."

Sanji yang sempat lesu karena tak bisa merokok pun dengan semangat membara mendekati sumber suara itu: Nami. "NAMI-SWAAA...AAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tiba-tiba tarian _Love Hurricane_-nya itu terhenti dengan sebuah teriakan pilu. Ia pun bersujud dan memukul-mukul lantai.

Chopper pun mendekatinya karena khawatir. "Kenapa, Sanji?"

"Nami...Nami-san... mengenakan atasan panjang dan celana panjang."

Usopp sudah hapal bahwa penyakit Sanji yang satu ini memang tak bisa diobati. Ia hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Huh! Kau harus menundukkan pandanganmu agar tidak zina mata, Sanji-kun. Bulan Ramadhan ini aku akan menanggalkan pakaian seksiku sebulan penuh."

SEBULAN PENUH? Sebulan penuh tanpa keseksian Nami? ITU SAMA SAJA NERAKA OKAMA! Padahal belum lama ia akhirnya bisa melihat tubuh indah wanita lagi setelah dua tahun tak pernah melihat makhluk Tuhan paling cantik itu.

"Ta-Tapi kemarin kan...?" Sanji masih mengeles. Ia ingat betul kemarin Nami masih mengenakan _bra _hijaunya. Itu hari pertama puasa.

"Aku salah, Robin telah menasihatiku," lanjut Nami.

"Di mana Robin?" celetuk Chopper.

"Kurasa dia masih di perpustakaan. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya dia menggenggam Alquran,"jawab Usopp..

"Robin bilang ia sudah _khatam_ kemarin," sambung Nami.

''Buku setebal itu sudah selesai dibaca dalam sehari?" ujar Sanji terkejut. Seharusnya ia tak perlu terkejut lagi jika sudah mengenal jauh kebiasaan Arkeolog anggun mereka itu.

"Alquran yang kulihat tadi jauh lebih tebal. Kalau tidak salah judulnya Alquran dan Terjemahannya dengan Tafsir," lanjut Usopp. "Oya, Sanji. Lebih baik kau jangan menemuinya sekarang."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Sanji melongo.

"Kau bisa _shock_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Usopp hendak menjawab tapi seseorang bergabung dengan mereka dan memotong ucapannya.

"Yohohohoho..."tawa Brook mendekati Nami. "Nona..."

Nami sudah siap-siap hendak menendangnya lagi tapi ternyata yang hendak diucapkan oleh Brook berbeda dengan bayangan semua orang di situ.

"...bisakah Anda mengenakan kerudung?" lanjut tengkorak berambut afro itu.

Semua lantas terdiam sementara Nami reflek memegang rambut gelombangnya yang berkibar tertiup angin laut.

"Brook, kau sakit?" tanya Sanji kemudian.

"Apa? Sakit?" seru Chopper panik.

"Jahat sekali kalian mengatai orang tua yang sudah bau tanah kuburan ini seolah tengah mengidap sakit jiwa," ujar Brook menunduk gemetaran sambil memegangi dadanya seolah kena penyakit jantung, sekarat. "Ups, aku kan sudah tak memiliki jantung. Yohohoho, _skull joke_!"

"Oi Oi Oi," seru Sanji dan Usopp _sweatdrop_.

Nami menghela napas sambil berkacak pinggang. "Baguslah kalah kau ingat kematian sebelum terlanjur benar-benar dimatikan oleh-Nya dan dimasukkan ke neraka karena mesummu itu."

"Yohohoho, benar juga. Aku kan memang sudah mati," tawa Brook lagi. "Untunglah Robin-san menasihatiku."

Nama Robin kembali disebut.

"SUPAAAA~," teriak Franky dengan pose anehnya dari arah buritan membuat semua orang yang ada di dek itu menoleh. "Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?"

Mereka melihat pemandangan tidak biasa. Cyborg nyentrik itu kini mengenakan...SARUNG!

Chopper dan Usopp lantas bersorak. Sepertinya kini entah apa kejutan dari Franky terkait tubuhnya dan cara pakaiannya –selama itu merupakan hal baru yang tak pernah mereka lihat di dua tahun sebelumnya–adalah sesuatu yang keren. Sementara itu Sanji dan Nami tampak mensyukuri hal langka tersebut. Mereka menebak...

"Robin kemarin berkata padaku bahwa aurat pria dimulai dari pusar sampai lutut jadi aku harus menutup pahaku," ujar Franky sambil berjalan mendekati mereka hendak ke arah kemudi Sunny. Lagipula, mengenakan sarung ternyata lebih nyaman daripada celana baginya.

"TENTU SAJA, BODOH!" bentak Sanji dan Nami.

Lagi-lagi Robin.

Usopp kemudian menatap Nami. "Huh, seolah kau sudah paling suci sekapal ini, Nami."

Nami lantas mengerutkan dahinya. Ia juga mengepalkan tangan. Ia ingat peristiwa sehari yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Hari itu seperti biasa, Nami hendak menagih utang Zoro. "Karena kau pake mengeluh plus membentakku, bunga utangmu kemarin kunaikkan menjadi 300%," katanya kejam.

Zoro hanya menggeram, kalau ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah lagi soal Navigator Iblis mereka, bisa-bisa bunganya semakin mencekiknya.

Tiba-tiba Robin mendatangi mereka. "Kau harus menghapus bunganya, Nami."

"Robin?" seru Nami tak percaya. Biasanya Robin tak pernah menegurnya untuk urusan ini, ia hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Saat itu ia melihat Robin tengah menggenggam sebuah buku bersampul tebal dengan abjad yang tak ia mengerti di sampulnya. Tapi sepertinya abjad itu berbeda dengan abjad aneh yang selama ini dipelajari Robin, yang ia ketahui sebagai abjad Poneglyph. Itu abjad yang pernah ia lihat saat membuka-buka beberapa buku di perpustakaan Nefertari Cobra.

"Menurut Surat Ali Imron ayat 130. Bunga utang (_riba_) itu haram, apalagi jika suku bunganya tidak masuk akal seperti itu, Nami," lanjut Robin.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Kebetulan sekarang bulan Ramadhan, inilah momen yang tepat untuk melakukannya, sadar diri, dan mulai bertobat. Insya Allah, Allah pasti mengampuni segala dosamu yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan, kusarankan kau sesekali harus bersedekah, Nami. Jangan terlalu kikir. Niscaya Allah justru akan memperlancar rejekimu."

"Benarkah Allah akan memperlancar rejekiku?" tanya Nami masih tak yakin.

Robin mengangguk. "Ya, tak akan ada lagi kejadian kapten atau pendekar kita ini ceroboh melenyapkan hartamu yang nyaris kau raih di depan mata."

Nami ingat dua buah peristiwa. Pernah ia menemukan sebuah peta harta karun yang mengapung di laut dan Going Merry pun menuju gua di sebuah pulau sesuai lokasi tersebut. Sampai di ujung gua, mereka malah menemukan sebuah pintu baja yang susah dibuka. Saat sedang berusaha memecahkan kode untuk kunci pintu tersebut, Luffy yang tidak sabaran mendobraknya dengan Gear 3 sehingga terlontar jauh. DAN TERNYATA PINTU ITULAH HARTA KARUNNYA! Karena kekuatan Luffy, baja pelapisnya hancur dan Nami pun bisa melihat ada emas di baliknya bahwa pintu itu sendiri terbuat dari emas. Pintu itu sekaligus pintu keluar di balik bukit yang mengarah ke laut. Membunuh Luffy pun tak bisa mengembalikan hartanya.

Yang kedua adalah saat ia bersama Zoro. Saat itu mereka tengah berlabuh di sebuah pulau yang namanya tidak penting untuk diingat. Nami, yang melarikan diri dari kejaran bajak laut lain karena ia mencuri peta harta karun mereka, kebetulan bertemu dengan Zoro yang tersesat seperti biasa. Memang Zoro menolongnya. Tapi ternyata tebasan Tatsu Maki-nya merobek kantong Nami dan memotong-motong petanya menjadi serpihan. Tak bisa dibaca lagi.

"Baiklah, Robin-neesan..," kata Nami malu-malu. Ia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Zoro. "Lain kali, awas kau!"

Zoro menghela napas lega, ia lantas memandang tajam pada Robin sebelum berbalik. "Aku tidak berterima kasih padamu," katanya sinis.

Nami sudah hendak marah mendengar ucapan Zoro itu tapi Robin membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Kau mau kemana?'

"Untuk apa kau tahu?" hardiknya.

"Biarkan saja, Robin," kata Nami. "Dia pasti hendak minum seperti biasanya."

"Berpuasalah, Zoro," lanjut Robin. "Dan jangan minum alkohol, itu juga haram. Sanji sudah mengunci pintu dapur agar kau dan Luffy tak mendekati kulkas. Mungkin saja minuman kerasmu sudah dibuang olehnya."

"Kalian bisa memaksa Luffy untuk tidak makan seharian penuh tapi kalian tidak bisa memaksaku," bantah Zoro kemudian melangkah menjauh.

"Bukankah barusan kau sudah bisa mempercayai keberadaan Tuhan?" lanjut Robin.

Langkah Zoro pun terhenti mendengarnya, ia menoleh dan menunjukkan sebelah alis matanya yang terangkat. "Apa katamu, wanita?"

"Kau barusan bersyukur atas tindakan Nami bukan? Dan Nami tak akan melakukan itu jika bukan karena firman Tuhan dalam Kitab Suci-Nya."

Ah, batin Nami. Ia ingat saat di Skypea, Zoro memang begitu arogannya mengakui bahwa segala yang terjadi di dunia ini yang menimpanya adalah karena tindakannya sendiri, bukan campur tangan Tuhan. Karena itulah ia percaya bahwa Tuhan itu tidak ada. Saat itu memang sih mereka tengah berhadapan dengan Tuhan palsu tapi Nami yakin bahwa ucapan Zoro tidak dalam konteks situasi itu saja melainkan memang prinsip hidupnya yang sudah seperti itu.

Dalam hati, Zoro sendiri terpaksa mengakui bahwa kalimat Robin barusan itu benar. Oke, Tuhan itu ada. Surga dan neraka itu pun ada. "Aku tak mau diatur-Nya! Ini hidupku. Neraka pun akan kuhadapi."

Nami tahu bahwa Zoro memang keras kepala dan tak mau terlihat salah tapi ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menanggapi arogansi seorang Zoro yang seolah menganggap neraka sebagai ajang uji nyalinya untuk mengasah kekuatannya. Menjadi pendekar nomor satu di dunia sepertinya tidak cukup, mungkin si Bodoh ini juga ingin mendapatkan gelar Pendekar Pedang Nomor Satu di Akhirat, pikir Nami.

Namun, Robin tak menyerah. "Kalau begitu, kami semua yang akan mengaturmu. Betul kan, Nami?"

Mendengar hal itu, Nami pun bersemangat kembali untuk menjahili Zoro. Ia terkekeh. "Kalau kau ketahuan minum alkohol selama bulan Ramadhan, kau akan kudenda. Dan itu tidak bertentangan dengan agama."

"A-APA?" kali ini Zoro mendelik.

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa dendamu tidak akan dikorupsi Nami –itu dosa– tapi untuk kepentingan seluruh penghuni kapal," lanjut Robin.

Menghadapi Nami seorang diri saja Zoro sadar ia tidak bisa apalagi ditambah dengan wanita yang aslinya sudah mendapat julukan Anak Iblis dari pemerintah bukan semata-mata julukan yang ia berikan sendiri seperti bagaimana kadang ia memanggil Nami. Lelaki itu bahkan tak pernah bisa mengeluarkan umpatan pada Robin. Tapi, yang penting uangnya tidak untuk dikuasai Perempuan Iblis itu, Zoro akhirnya memilih percaya pada Robin.

**End flashback**

* * *

><p>Memang kesal rasanya jika harus menghapus bunga Zoro (ditambah mengurangi utangnya karena ia anggap sama dengan bersedekah), tapi kemudian Nami berhenti mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mendongak memandang menara pengawas, yakin Zoro tengah larut dalam hobi tidur siangnya sekarang.<p>

Ya, itu semua berkat Robin, batinnya. Kami semua dituntun oleh Robin.

Nami ingat bahwa saat Bellemere terbunuh dan ia terpaksa banting tulang selama 8 tahun untuk menebus desanya, ia sempat merutuk Tuhan karena nasibnya. Ia baru ingat Tuhan saat dalam keadaan terdasak, bersembunyi dari musuh, atau ketakutan; memohon keselamatan. Sementara itu, Robin bercerita bahwa selama 20 tahun hidupnya yang kelam, ia tak pernah berhenti memanjatkan doa; percaya ucapan Sauro bahwa kelak Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan teman-teman sejati. Meskipun demikian, Robin sadar bahwa perbuatannya dahulu saat masih bergabung dengan Baroque Work penuh dengan kemaksiatan dan dosa. Karena itulah, ia hendak bertakwa pada bulan yang diberkahi ini. Dan, Nami pun ingin belajar dari wanita yang lebih tua 10 darinya itu.

"Itu Robin," seru Chopper melihatnya melintas. "Robin~!" panggilnya.

"Ah~ Robin-chwaaa...AAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" teriak Sanji tersentak ke belakang seolah jantungan saat wanita itu mendekat.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan lebih _shock_," sambung Usopp.

Robin tidak kelihatan seperti Robin. Atau, memang begitulah yang tengah mereka lihat karena mereka hanya bisa mengenalinya dari mata cokelat khasnya saja. Ya, wanita itu kini memakai CADAR! Bagi Sanji, itu pakaian yang lebih parah dari Nami bukan? Ini kan bukan seperti saat mereka dulu pernah melintasi padang pasir Arabasta.

"Kau sudah selesai membaca Alquran, Robin?" tanya Chopper yang memanggilnya tadi. "Apa kau mau menceritakan lagi apa isinya padaku?"

"Belum," jawab Robin. "Nanti kulanjutkan lagi. Ini sudah tengah hari, aku hendak sholat Dzuhur. Tapi, kupikir sekalian saja mengajak kalian semua untuk berjamaah. Bahkan kalau kalian tak keberatan dan tertarik juga seperti Chopper, aku bisa menyampaikannya di antara sholat Isya dan Tarawih nanti."

"Ide bagus, Robin," kata Nami. Tak apalah sesekali mendnegarkan siraman rohani, batinnya. Setidaknya sih di bulan ini saja sih.

"Aaaah, kalau untuk mendengarkan suara merdu Robin-chan, aku pasti selalu bersedia," sambung Sanji tiba-tiba bersemangat kembali.

Semuanya (kecuali Robin) _sweatdrop_. Ini orang tujuannya apa sih?

"Perlu kupanggilkan Zoro-bro dan Mugiwara?" tanya Franky.

"Marimo _murtad_ itu pasti tak mau turun," kata Sanji. "Dan bocah karet itu baru belajar puasa. Usianya saja yang 19 tahun tapi otaknya masih seperti anak kecil. Mereka tidak wajib melakukannya."

"Bukan begitu, Sanji-kun. Mereka harus dituntun pelan-pelan, semakin dipaksa akan semakin menjauh. Untuk Zoro memang sulit tapi untuk Luffy masih bisa," sambung Nami lalu ia menatap Usopp. "Usopp, kau saja yang mengajak Luffy. Kau pandai berbohong kan? Iming-imingi saja nanti Sanji akan memberi bonus daging saat berbuka jika ia mau ikut sholat. Atau, bilang saja bahwa berjamaah itu seperti kalau kita melakukan pesta."

"Pesta?" tanya Chopper.

"Pokoknya katakan apapun yang bisa membuatnya tertarik, apalagi ini dilakukan bersama-sama. Kalau dengan bersamamu dia bisa tertular mesum harusnya kau sholat ia pun ikut-ikutan sholat. Ancam saja kalau ia tidak mau ikut berarti ia tidak setiakawan atau apalah," kata Nami jahil.

"Kau bilang tadi aku tak boleh menambah dosa dengan membohongi Luffy," protes Usopp.

"Itu kan demi kebaikannya. Boleh kan, Robin nee-san?"

Robin mengangguk lalu Usopp pun mendatangi Luffy yang masih terkapar di depan pintu dapur. Robin juga tersenyum geli. Dua tahun ini memang sudah sedikit membuat kapten mereka itu tambah dewasa tapi tetap saja untuk masalah spritual ini mereka seperti tengah mengajari anak kecil. Ia tebak saat sholat nanti, Luffy pasti akan tengak-tengok dan menganggu yang lain. Padahal sebagai kapten, seharusnya ialah yang menjadi imam sholat.

Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada mengabaikannya sama sekali bukan?

.

.

.

Zoro bangun di saat langit lautan yang ia pandang dari balik kaca menara itu setengah gelap. Tidak gelap total, ada sedikit sinar matahari di salah satu arah mata anginnya. Ia pun turun dan bergegas ke ruang makan. Ia bisa mendengar suara Adzan yang disetel keras dari denden mushi radio yang dipasang di dalamnya. Saat pintu dibuka, dengan cueknya ia mengabaikan semua orang yang duduk di kursi-meja makan dan terus saja berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Marimo?" seru Sanji dengan langkah seribu segera menghadang pintu kulkas.

"Tentu saja berbuka. Sudah adzan kan?" jawab Zoro. "Minggir!"

"ITU ADZAN SUBUH, TAHU!" teriak Sanji _jawdrop_. "Sahur sudah lewat, kau sudah dilarang mengisi perut."

"A-APA?" Zoro kembali mendelik. Ia membatin, berarti langit setengah gelap yang aku lihat tadi bukan sore ke malam tapi malam ke pagi? "Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan?"

**BLETAK!**

"KAMU ITU SULIT SEKALI DIBANGUNKAN, TAHU!" teriak Nami datang menjitak Zoro. "Ada badai dan kapal nyaris tenggelam saja kau masih bisa tidur pulas."

Zoro lalu menoleh ke arah meja. Karena tadi ia melewatinya begitu saja, ia tidak memerhatikan bahwa piring-piring kosong yang ada di atasnya sudah kotor bekas selesai makan bukan kosong karena semua masih bersiap berbuka. Matanya kemudian menangkap Luffy yang menggelembung perutnya, sengaja memasukkan makanan banyak-banyak agar tidak lemas saat siang nanti. Ia juga bisa melihat Usopp, Chopper, dan Franky bermuka kesal, sepertinya jatah makan mereka (lagi-lagi) diserobot Luffy.

"Haaaah, aku kok masih lapar...," keluh Luffy mengelus-elus perutnya.

"DIAM KAU! AKU BELUM MAKAN, TAHU!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Awalnya aku pengen bikin fic ini jadi parodi <strong>**ngakak kyk fic-ku yg crossover dgn HarPot itu, tapi sepertinya selera humorku lagi jelek. Semoga bobot dakwahnya (?) ga terlalu menggurui dan membosankan hehe...**

**Dalam **_**flashback**_**, yg Nami ingat soal kecerobohan Luffy dan Zoro itu bukan benar-benar terjadi dalam canon-nya. Soal Luffy, aku mengambil dari fanfic karangan Rokushiki Master yang ia posting di Kaskus. Sedangkan untuk Zoro, aku comot dari fanfic karya ReadR. Tapi memang benar kan kalau dua orang terkuat itu justru yang paling ceroboh^^.**

**Untuk**** Zoro yang 'murtad', kasusnya di Indonesia banyak kan? Cuma ikut puasa dan sholat tarawih doang tapi sholat 5 waktunya ditinggalkan =_='. Temenku juga ada yg kyk gitu pas buka puasa bersama kemarin, dia cowo jadi ga mungkin lagi 'libur' XD.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PENGUMUMAN PENTING!<em>  
><strong>

_Indonesia Fanfiction Award (IFA) 2011 sudah dimulai loh. Persiapkan dan buatlah daftar fanfic-fanfic pilihanmu yang ingin kau nominasikan ke dalam formulir online yang dibuka mulai Oktober besok. Pada IFA 2010 lalu, dari FOPI menang satu di kategori Best Canon/IC. Mari kita semakin harumkan fandom tercinta ini dengan banyak fic berkualitas. Jadi, dimohon partisipasinya. Untuk info lebih lengkap –khususnya bagi yang belum berpartisipasi tahun lalu (apalagi newbie yang baru mendaftar FFN tahun ini)–, search aza akun _IFA2011 di Twitter dan grupnya di Facebook, atau bergabung dengan www(.)infantrum(.)co(.)nr_


End file.
